The Last Express Timeline
This is the official timeline of the most important events in The Last Express, that leads to an ending. Events in italics aren't happening in exact time or depends on player's actions. Events in parentheses () are optional. Paris - Epernay 24 July 1914 7:13 PM * The French gendarmes are guarding the railway staion and looking for Cath, Whitney makes sure he's not coming to the station * The Orient Express leaves Paris * Trainmaster Verges checks tickets of passengers 7:39 PM * Robert Cath boards the train from the motorbike * Anna Wolff leaves the sleeping car No. 1 after seeing Tyler Whitney's corpse * ''Robert Cath'''' enters Tyler's compartment and discover his dead. He either throws his body off the train or hides it in the bed'' * ''Robert Cath'''' throws his bloody coat off the window and takes Tyler's, where he founds matches and a cigarettes'' * (Robert Cath founds an empty crate, a scarf and a Russian poem in Tyler Whitney's compartment) * ''August Schmidt'''' speaks with Robert Cath (calling himself Tyler Whitney) about the arms deal'' * (Robert Cath stops François Boutarel whistling the golden beetle and investigates it, François claims it belongs to him) 8:15 PM * Anna Wolff leaves her compartment and goes for dinner * (Robert Cath asks Ms. Wolff for a light and about a possible acquaintance) 8:27 PM * August Schmidt greets Anna Wolff. As they speak, Robert Cath comes through and is introduced by Schmidt to Wolff as Mr. Whitney * Tatiana and Vassili Obolensky leaves the restaurant car and heads to their sleeping cars 8:38 PM * Alexei Dolnikov encounters Count Obolensky and blames him for his crimes in Russia * Conductor Martins informs Cath that Prince Kronos wants to see him in his private car * ''Robert Cath'''' knocks on the Kronos' doors and is let in by Kahina, where he waits for Kronos'' * ''Kronos'''' greets Cath knowing his real identity, demands on him the Firebird in exchange for the briefcase of gold, which was promised by Tyler Whitney to him and informs Cath about leaving in Vienna'' * Mahmoud Makhta attacks René Martins while trying to enter harem's sleeping car and lets him know that he mustn't enter their rooms * If Tyler Whitney's body is still in the train, Cath persuades Martins that he doesn't want him to make his bed * Kahina tries to enter Ms. Wolff's compartment but the dog prevents her from doing so * ''Kahina'''' investigates Cath's compartment but founds nothing'' * ''Milos Jovanović'''' meets Robert Cath in his sleeping car and attacks him with a knife thinking that he killed Tyler. After being disarmed, Milos tells him about "Crna ruka" (Black hand)'' Epernay - Chalons-sur-Marne 9:16 PM * The train arrives in Epernay * The train leaves Epernay * If Tyler Whitney's body is still in the train, Robert Cath throws it out of the train into the river and isn't spotted * If Tyler Whitney's body's been thrown out of the train before Epernay, Gendarmes enter the train to check the passangers and has a warrant on Robert Cath, so he hides by climbing out of the window * (Robert Cath has a short chat with Anna Wolff about the magazine she reads) * (Tatiana Obolensky asks Robert Cath for a match. If he witnessed the chat between Dolnikov and Count Obolensky, they will keep talking.) * (If Robert Cath has a poem, he can give it to Tatiana. She describes it as a fairytale called Firebird and offers a translation to English) * Mme. Boutarel complains about the barking and hygiene of the dog of Ms. Wolff to conductor Coudert Chalons-sur-Marne - Bar-le-Duc 9:40 PM * The train arrives in Chalons-sur-Marne for two minutes * The train leaves Chalons-sur-Marne * August Schmidt is talking with Anna Wolff in the smoking car, until she gets tired * Later before approaching Bar-le-Duc, everyone goes to sleep including conductors * (Robert Cath goes to sleep) Bar-le-Duc - Strasbourg 10:45 PM * The train arrives in Bar-le-Duc for three minutes * The train leaves Bar-le-Duc * ''Robert Cath'''' goes to sleep'' * The train enters German Empire Strasbourg - Ulm 3:38 AM * The train arrives in Strasbourg * Anna Wolff is having a nightmare that wakes her up, she starts playing violin * Robert Cath is having a nightmare that wakes him up * The train leaves Strasbourg * Robert Cath lets himself in Anna Wolff's sleeping car, where she points a revolver on him knowing that he's not Tyler Whitney, during the incident, they're disturbed by Count Obolensky's seizure * Cath, Wolff, Coudert and Verges approaches Obolensky's car, Cath as a doctor approaches Count Obolensky having a seizure and makes him sleep by a shock; he gives Tatiana herbs for the Count and leaves the car 3:41 AM * Anna Wolff asks Tatiana Obolensky to hide the Firebird in her compartment * (Robert Cath says goodnight to Anna Wolff) * ''Robert Cath'''' goes to sleep'' Ulm - Munich 25 July 1914 8:25 AM * The train leaves Ulm * Robert Cath wakes up * (Robert Cath enters Milos' compartment to discuss the Black hand and Whitney's involvement, Milos mentions that Firebird belonged to Serbia and demands on Cath to buy the arms from Schmidt) * (Robert Cath comes to Kronos' private car to talk about the Firebird) * (If Cath stays in the Kronos' car, he hears him planning to steal the Firebird from Anna Wolff and make her leave her compartment) * (Robert Cath approaches Tatiana in the restaurant car and asks about Count's condition, she gives Cath a translation of the poem and goes to sit with Alexei Dolnikov * ''Tatiana Obolensky'''' blames Alexei Dolnikov for his negative stance against her grandfather'' * ''Robert Cath'''' can catch a black beetle on the smoking car's table in the box of matches'' * François Boutarel enters harem's compartment 9:15 AM * August Schmidt comes to the smoking car * Robert Cath offers a black beetle in exchange of the golden one to François Boutarel '' * [[Robert Cath|''Robert Cath]]'' receives a golden beetle from François Boutarel '' 9:31 AM * The train passes through Augsburg * August Schmidt flirts with Sophie de Bretheuil * ''August Schmidt'''' asks Robert Cath if he wants to proceed the deal'' 11:20 AM * The train arrives in Munich for twenty minutes * George Abbot gets in a train * The arms are being moved into the train under Schmidt's and Cath's observation * The train leaves Munich Munich - Salzburg 12:00 AM * The train enters Austria-Hungary * Robert Cath sits in the smoking car * George Abbot suspiciously investigates trainmaster Verges about Tyler Whitney (Robert Cath) * ''August Schmidt'''' threatens Robert Cath that he will leave in Vienna, if he won't see the gold'' * August Schmidt is having a lunch with Anna Wolff 12:32 AM * Boutarel family leaves their compartments for a lunch * George Abbot comes for a lunch Salzburg - Attnang-Puchheim 12:45 AM * The train arrives in Salzburg for ten minutes * (Robert Cath introduces himself to George Abbot, he mentions the murder of the Irish policeman and Cath's medical experience) * The train leaves Salzburg 12:54 AM * August Schmidt and Anna Wolff enter the smoking car * George Abbot enters the smoking car * ''Kronos'''' and Kahina comes in the smoking car to meet Anna Wolff and offer a concert in Kronos' private car, it is arranged at 3 PM'' * Conductor Martins informs Robert Cath that he's invited to the concert * Mme. Boutarel demands putting Ms. Wolff's dog to the baggage car * Coudert informs Verges about Mme. Boutarel's complainion and he orders Coudert to replace the dog Attnang-Puchheim - Vienna 1:57 PM * The train arrives in Attnang-Puccheim * The train leaves Attnang-Puccheim * Jacques Coudert moves the dog to the baggage car 3:00 PM * The concert begins 3:30 PM * George Abbot talks with Alexi about a bomb in London 4:25 PM * The concert ends 4:30 PM * Cath converses with Schmidt in the salon about the higher interest of Germany 5:00 PM * Abbot and Schmidt converse in the salon 5:05 PM * Anna leaves her compartment and Vesna follows 5:55 PM * Cath confronts Anna and Vesna in the baggage car 6:00 PM * The train arrives in Vienna * The train leaves Vienna * Kronos leaves the train Vienna - Budapest 7:35 PM * First service dinner is announced 7:40 PM * Alexei and Tatiana converse in the rear end of the green sleeping car 8:08 PM * The train arrives in Poszony * The train leaves Poszony 8:40 PM * Tatiana talks with Cath in his compartment 8:47 PM * The train arrives in Galanta * The train leaves Galanta * The emergency brakes are cut 10:40 PM * (Alexei's bomb goes off) * Cath defuses Alexei's bomb * The train is hijacked outside Budapest Budapest - Belgrade 26 July 1914 * Cath frees himself, fights Ivo and frees Anna in the rear baggage car 6:35 AM * The train reaches the Serbian border Belgrade - Constantinople 27 July 1914 7:30 PM * Anna goes out for a while and is taken hostage by Kronos * Kronos forces Cath to open the Firebird and make it sing * Kronos and Kahina are killed by the Firebird, Cath and Anna escape, Tatiania blows up the train and World War I begins Category:Content